


My plans for 2021

by Narutotheho



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: Narutotheho in 2021.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	My plans for 2021

**Author's Note:**

> This little update about my future plans and future stories I’m going to make in 2021.

In 2021 I plan on making:

A Ron weasley genderbend story that should hopefully be done soon.

A naruto gender swap involving the konoha 12.

A umbrella academy gender swap.

A mighty morphing power rangers gender swap.

Some more body swap stories.

Updating works I’ve already started.

Completing more requests on my request work (sorry I haven’t done any yet been a bit busy and a little burnt out)

These are all subjected to change in the future and their not even written yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone.  
> :)


End file.
